


Striated

by saphsaq



Series: Snack Box [5]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), Dathomir, Drabble, Gen, Near-human (Star Wars), Pre-Solo: A Star Wars Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: Dryden Vos, the figurehead of Crimson Dawn is making his entrance and exit to the Star Wars stage inSolo. And albeit I’m certain his backstory will become expanded in the future, at the moment it takes more than one look—in which one of them better ought to be into theWookiepedia—to understand he's a near human, maybe ahybridlike Aurra Sing or the Nightbrothers. That only explains 50% of why Darth Maul was fond of him.





	Striated

He was thrown to the ground, his face pressed into the foul soil of Dathomir's jungle.

"Show me see his skin!"

He fought, but calloused hands tore his elegant jacket and shirt apart. Fingertips ran over his bare back. It took every ounce of his will to accept this as a systematic examination and not a sick caress.

"Vos. Dryden Vos." The voice too was a challenge. Dark and raw, yet also pliant like velvet. "There was a Jedi by the name of Vos. Do you know him by chance?"

_No_ , thought the addressed, _my skin is striped like yours._


End file.
